


Tokimeki ga yamanai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando erano tutti insieme, era come se intorno a Yabu ed Hikaru si creasse uno spazio vuoto. Erano in un mondo che apparteneva solo a loro, dove solo loro avevano il permesso di entrare, incomprensibile a tutti gli altri.Kei, ogni tanto, odiava loro.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Tokimeki ga yamanai

**_ \- Tokimeki ga Yamanai - _ **

Tenersi per mano. Un sorriso. Uno sfiorarsi quasi casuale, istintivo.

Kei odiava tutto quello.

Quando erano tutti insieme, era come se intorno a Yabu ed Hikaru si creasse uno spazio vuoto. Erano in un mondo che apparteneva solo a loro, dove solo loro avevano il permesso di entrare, incomprensibile a tutti gli altri.

Kei, ogni tanto, odiava _loro_.

Odiava non fare parte di quella felicità. Odiava quegli sguardi d’intesa che si scambiavano di tanto in tanto, come se condividessero qualcosa di estraneo a chiunque altro.

E si rifiutava di concepire che fosse davvero così.

Non stavano insieme da molto; non troppo almeno, rispetto agli anni da cui si conoscevano.

Aveva condiviso metà della propria vita con loro, soprattutto con il più grande, sempre ascoltandolo parlare di Hikaru, di quello che facevano insieme, di quanto gli piacesse.

Sempre offrendogli la propria spalla quando aveva voglia di piangere.

Sempre consolandolo quando le cose non andavano come voleva lui, quando Yaotome sembrava non ricambiare quello che lui provava.

E guardandolo adesso, Kota pareva aver dimenticato ognuna di quelle lacrime.

Aveva i suoi sorrisi adesso. Aveva trovato in Hikaru la sua felicità, come il premio alla fine di un percorso a ostacoli.

E ce n’erano stati di infiniti.

C’erano stati i rifiuti netti e quelli velati, c’era stato Hikaru che l’aveva respinto quando si faceva troppo vicino e c’erano state le sue parole che più di una volta l’avevano ferito.

Kei sapeva _ogni singola cosa._

Sapeva così tanto che si domandava come fossero giunti a questo.

Si domandava cosa fosse cambiato, si domandava perché Hikaru avesse cambiato idea, perché ora sembrasse deciso ad avere una relazione su Yabu, perché Inoo sapeva perfettamente che l’amore non nasceva di punto in bianco.

Era stato il primo a sperimentarlo, e provava disprezzo per il sentimento che loro due sembravano condividere, quello che aveva basi solo da una parte.

Aveva lottato per non dirlo a Kota. Aveva lottato per rimanere in silenzio. Aveva lottato per continuare a sorridere, come aveva sempre fatto.

E i fatti avevano dimostrato che gli anni l’avevano reso un maestro nel mostrare il viso che gli conveniva di più.

_“Kei-chan...” Yabu era spuntato alla porta di casa sua, senza avvisarlo che sarebbe arrivato._

_Non si era preoccupato, non era la prima volta che accadeva. Men che meno poteva avere motivo di pensare che qualcosa non andasse, visto l’aperto e luminoso sorriso sul volto dell’altro._

_“Ko... che cos’è successo?” gli aveva chiesto, alzando un sopracciglio._

_“Io e Hikaru... Hikka mi ha chiesto di stare con lui” aveva mormorato il più grande, il tono basso come se fosse un segreto, come se dirlo a voce alta potesse risvegliarlo da quello che per lui, Kei ne era certo, era un sogno._

Inoo aveva sorriso, ed era un sorriso fasullo.

Gli aveva detto che era felice per loro, e felice non era.

Aveva chiesto di raccontargli cosa fosse successo, ma non voleva ascoltare.

Si era fatto del male per quasi due ore, fino a quando l’altro non si era stancato di parlargli, di mostrargli quanto fosse maledettamente felice, di dirgli da quanti anni stesse aspettando che accadesse una cosa del genere.

E Kei aveva taciuto i mille pensieri che gli erano passati per la mente.

Non gli aveva chiesto che cosa avesse innescato quel cambiamento di rotta in Hikaru, che cosa l’avesse portato ad avvicinarsi a lui, se non avesse pensato al fatto che durante tutti quegli anni il più piccolo aveva dato prove chiare, e spesso fin troppo dirette, di non amarlo.

Ma non aveva senso parlare con un uomo che realizzava un desiderio covato dentro così a lungo.

Non aveva senso parlare con una persona innamorata.

Perché fra loro due, Kei aveva sempre pensato di essere lui quello che costruiva castelli in aria, vedendo Yabu come quello razionale, pratico, deciso.

Ma non c’erano ragione o mente che tenessero quando ci si metteva di mezzo il cuore, e questo lui l’aveva imparato a proprie spese.

E ora rimaneva a guardare.

A guardare Yabu sorridere tutti i sacrosanti giorni come se fosse l’uomo più felice della Terra, e a guardare Hikaru continuando a domandarsi se davvero nel suo sguardo ci potesse essere poi tutto quell’amore che professava.

Perché Kei non lo vedeva, né giustificava Hikaru per i suoi gesti e le sue azioni.

Perché fin troppe volte da quando si conoscevano aveva avuto seriamente voglia di fargli del male fisico, per ogni lacrima versata da Kota, per ogni volta che non aveva sorriso, per ogni cicatrice che gli aveva lasciato.

E non l’aveva mai fatto.

Aveva trattenuto dentro di sé la propria rabbia, trasformandola pian piano in amarezza, e poi in odio.

E ora, sentiva di essere arrivato al proprio limite.

Perché lui non era particolarmente sicuro di sé. Riconosceva quello che sapeva e non sapeva fare, conscio delle proprie mancanze e dei propri pregi.

E su di tutto poteva dubitare, fuorché di una cosa.

Era sempre stato accanto a Kota. Gli aveva dato tutto se stesso, senza mai chiedere niente in cambio da lui se non un po’ di serenità sul suo volto.

Gli era stato vicino quando si era sentito abbandonato da tutti, aveva visto parti di lui che nessuno immaginava, e che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.

E meritava di amarlo molto più di quanto non lo meritasse Hikaru.

Doveva fare qualcosa, _voleva_ fare qualcosa.

Perché sapeva che Yabu sarebbe rimasto scottato, perché sapeva che alla fine l’avrebbe ferito, come aveva sempre fatto.

E lui non l’avrebbe sopportato. Non di nuovo.

Aveva lasciato che Hikaru giocasse con il suo cuore troppo a lungo, e se Kota non aveva intenzione di aprire gli occhi, allora l’avrebbe fatto lui.

<>o<>o<>o<>

Era seduto sul divano di casa di Hikaru.

Nel suonare il campanello aveva incrociato le dita, pregando tutti gli dei che conosceva perché Kota non fosse con lui.

Era stato fortunato.

Il più piccolo gli aveva aperto, aveva mostrato un’espressione diffidente, ma l’aveva fatto entrare.

Ora lo fissava, come cercando di capire dal suo sguardo che cosa gli passasse per la testa.

Kei prese un respiro profondo, prima di iniziare a parlare.

“Che intenzioni hai, Hikaru?” gli chiese, con un tono tranquillo che stonava con il suo effettivo stato d’animo.

Aveva deciso di essere diretto, perché di girare intorno al problema non ne aveva più voglia.

L’espressione sul volto di Yaotome si fece quasi irridente. Sollevò un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso, mentre scrollava le spalle.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” domandò, senza fingere con troppo impegno un velo di innocenza.

“Con Yabu” sibilò il più grande, la voce meno stabile di prima.

Hikaru accentuò il suo sorriso, probabilmente conscio di come questo solo fatto fosse in grado di irritare l’altro.

“In che senso che intenzioni ho? Stiamo insieme, non è abbastanza?”

Kei fece un respiro profondo.

Non gli piaceva essere preso in giro.

Non in questo modo, non da lui.

“Perché adesso, Hikaru? Perché ora, dopo che lui ti è stato dietro per anni senza che tu mostrassi nemmeno un minimo di compassione per quello che lui provava per te? Quando gli hai sempre sbattuto la porta in faccia alla prima occasione?” gli disse, senza più misurare le proprie parole.

Il sorriso sul volto dell’altro si spense.

Si alzò in piedi, incrociando le braccia sul petto a appoggiandosi contro una parete, senza mai staccare gli occhi da lui.

“Ti risponderei ‘perché sì’, Kei, e sappiamo entrambi che ti dovresti far bastare questa risposta, perché quello che accade fra me e Yabu sono solo affari nostri” si schiarì la gola, cercando di smorzare l’irritazione nel suo tono. “Tu ti preoccupi tanto per lui, e per cosa in fondo? È felice, mi sembra” gli fece notare, scrollando le spalle.

“Certo che è felice. Ti ama, per questo è felice. Quello che ti sto chiedendo è se lo ami anche tu. Quello che ti sto chiedendo” fece una pausa, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. Quando li riaprì, il suo sguardo era più fermo. “Quello che ti sto chiedendo è quanto tempo impiegherai per trasformare di nuovo la sua felicità in un incubo” concluse, sentendo il sangue andargli alla testa, sentendo di non riuscire più a controllare l’odio che la sola presenza di Hikaru era in grado di causargli.

Era da parecchio che non lo sentiva, ma l’istinto di fargli del male, ti togliergli quell’espressione beffarda dal volto, si fece di nuovo vivo in lui.

Tentò di reprimerlo, a fatica.

“Certo che lo amo. Oppure non ci starei insieme” rispose il più piccolo, meccanicamente.

“Lo ami o hai imparato ad amarlo?”

Yaotome si scostò dalla parete, facendo un gesto esasperato con le braccia.

“Ma che cosa vuoi che ti dica, Kei? Ogni risposta che ti do non ti va bene. Vuoi convincerti del fatto che non lo amo? Perfetto, se è questo che vuoi sentirti dire: non lo amo, non quanto lui ama me. Vuoi sapere perché sto con lui? Perché dopo anni passati a dire di no ti domandi se tu non ti stia effettivamente perdendo qualcosa, e cedi. Dici che l’ho sempre fatto soffrire gratuitamente... eppure lui era lì quando lo cercavo, era sempre accanto a me, tornava anche quando ero io stesso a mandarlo via. Lui c’è sempre stato, che a te piaccia o meno. E se questa volta ho deciso di prendermelo, tu non hai voce in capitolo” gli disse. Il tono tagliente e quelle parole rimbombavano nella testa di Kei.

Si alzò lentamente dal divano, cercando di recuperare l’autocontrollo. Gli si avvicinò lentamente, mentre le mani si chiudevano a pugno e le unghie si conficcavano nei palmi.

Rispose solo quando fu a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui, mentre l’altro non aveva modificato di una virgola la sua espressione di sfida.

“Non hai il diritto di fargli questo. Non hai il diritto di farlo soffrire ancora, hai già giocato abbastanza con lui. Lui torna perché non riesce a fare a meno di amarti” nel pronunciare le ultime parole vacillò, ma cercò di riprendersi alla svelta. “Non puoi approfittarti di questa sua debolezza per prenderti gioco di lui”concluse.

Hikaru chinò lo sguardo facendo un verso sarcastico, poi con un gesto veloce lo afferrò per il collo della maglietta e ribaltò le posizioni, sbattendolo con la schiena contro il muro e avvicinando il volto al suo.

“Ti diverti così tanto a fare il buon samaritano, anche quando sappiamo tutti e due che quello che vuoi non è che Yabu sia felice? Andiamo Kei, non prendiamoci in giro. Non te ne frega niente che io lo faccia soffrire, tu vuoi semplicemente che lui scelga te anziché me” gli disse, in un sibilo.

Inoo si morse un labbro, incapace di rispondere, quindi il più piccolo si sentì autorizzato ad andare avanti.

“Per quanti anni gli sei stato dietro? Per quanto hai continuato a seguirlo mentre lui seguiva me, senza mai dirgli una sola volta quello che provavi? Perché sapevi che non ci sarebbe mai stato niente fra di voi, non finché lui avesse continuato ad amare me. Tu in realtà vuoi solo che io gli dia il colpo di grazia, che lo riduca in pezzi in modo tale che tu possa raccoglierli e farli tuoi” fece una mezza risata stizzita, poi andò avanti. “Questa è la differenza fra me e te, Kei. Tu ami Kota molto più di quanto io possa farlo, ma tu subisci l’amore, mentre io ho la possibilità di viverlo. Ed è un pensiero che ti fa impazzire, vero? Perché da te viene a piangere e con me sorride, e vorresti essere in grado di farlo sorridere anche tu, quando sai che non puoi” gli disse, continuando a fare pressione con la mano sulla trachea dell’altro.

Inoo lo prese per un polso, facendo forza per scostarlo.

Riusciva a malapena a respirare, e non sapeva se fosse per la presa di Hikaru o per quello che gli aveva appena detto.

Non sapeva nemmeno se fosse vero o meno.

Era vero che voleva Kota. Era vero che lo amava, e che subiva quell’amore, da sempre.

Non avrebbe saputo dire se davvero in cuor suo avesse il coraggio di sperare che Hikaru lo ferisse per l’ennesima volta, in modo tale che lui potesse riprendere il proprio posto accanto a lui, offrendogli ancora una spalla su cui piangere.

Quella che per Yabu non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza.

Alzò lo sguardo in direzione del più piccolo, improvvisamente senza più rabbia. Solo tristezza.

“Tu non sai che cosa voglia dire amare qualcuno come io amo Kota e come lui ama te. Non hai il diritto di parlarmi così, perché io potrò anche volerlo per me, senza per questo volere che tu gli faccia del male” protestò, con troppa poca convinzione per riuscire davvero a convincere Hikaru.

Questi lo guardò per l’ennesima volta, con quell’aria di superiorità tipica di chi è certo di aver vinto.

“No, Kei. Sei tu a non avere il diritto di essere qui adesso a dirmi che non ho il diritto di farlo soffrire. È lui che mi ha dato questo diritto. Mi ama, e questo è vero, ma non è così cieco da non sapere che cosa rischia stando con me” sospirò. “Non ha dimenticato il male che gli ho fatto. Ha semplicemente deciso di metterlo da parte e godersi questa felicità, accettando il fatto che potrebbe non durare per sempre” spiegò, con tono più tranquillo. “Si è messo l’animo in pace e accetta quello che viene, cosa che tu non sei in grado di fare.” aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Dimmi, che cosa faresti se io e lui ci dovessimo lasciare e lui venisse a bussare alla tua porta? Ti accontenteresti, anche sapendo che è me che ama, anche sapendo che tu saresti solo un ripiego?” Inoo non rispose, e lui ridacchiò. “Lo faresti. Ti accontenteresti così come si sta accontentando lui.”

“Io lo amo” disse Kei a denti stretti, ogni parola tagliente come una pugnalata in mezzo al petto. “Mi accontenterei perché averlo vicino sarebbe sufficiente. Mi accontenterei perché saprei di meritare di stargli accanto più di quanto lo meriti tu. Tu non puoi...” il più piccolo lo interruppe.

“Io non posso capire, lo so, l’hai già detto. Io non posso capire perché non c’è nessuno che ami con tanta intensità. E sai che cosa ti dico, Kei? Che sono felice di non farlo, perché né tu né lui avete più la minima concezione di orgoglio o di dignità!” lo aggredì, il tono di voce fattosi di nuovo più alto. “Dici di amarlo così tanto... bene. Allora cerca di capire che non può essere felice solo alle tue condizioni. Che non può essere felice solo perché c’è qualcuno che lo ama così come lo ami tu. Kota sarà completamente felice solo quando starà con una persona che lui ami e che lo ami, e nessuno dei due soddisfa questi requisiti, Kei” continuò, per poi sospirare. “Adesso vattene, per favore. È inutile che tu sia venuto qui, quando in realtà non c’è davvero una soluzione al problema” mormorò, con aria improvvisamente pensierosa. “Tu non sarai felice perché Yabu non ti amerà mai quanto ama me, lui non sarà mai felice perché io non lo amerò mai quanto ama me. E alla fine l’unico che ne uscirà integro sarò io” gli disse, senza tuttavia nessun cenno di presunzione. “Vorrei dirti di smettere di amarlo, ed è quello che consiglierei anche a lui, ma siete così invischiati in questo maledetto sentimento che non vi rendete nemmeno conto di come vi stia consumando” concluse, prima di dirigersi verso la porta ed aprirla, rimarcando il poco velato invito ad andarsene.

Inoo lo seguì, senza mai smettere di guardarlo.

“Gli darei lo stesso consiglio. Spero solo...” deglutì, facendo presa con la mano sullo stipite, come se non volesse andarsene con la sensazione di essere stato sconfitto. “Spero che tu gli sappia insegnare ad odiarti, finalmente.”

Hikaru sorrise, tristemente.

“Lo sai meglio di me Kei, è una lezione che ho tentato di dargli fin troppe volte, e non è mai accaduto. Può odiare quello che gli faccio, ma non può odiare me.”

Inoo uscì.

Non gli rispose, non lo guardò più.

Si diresse il più velocemente possibile verso il portone del palazzo, sentendosi improvvisamente mancare l’aria.

Sentiva di non aver mai detestato qualcuno come Hikaru in quel momento.

E lo odiava perché aveva ragione.

Perché per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, le cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.

Perché lui e Yabu avrebbero continuato a correre come due linee parallele, senza incontrarsi mai.

Perché Kota non avrebbe mai imparato ad amarlo del tutto, quali che fossero le circostanze, esattamente come Hikaru non avrebbe mai imparato ad amare lui.

Dimenticarlo, dimenticare quello che provava per lui... in quel momento gli sembrava solo un bel sogno.

E sapeva che non sarebbe mai divenuto realtà, perché quell’amore aveva messo radici dentro di lui, diventato parte di quello che era, come un’ombra che accompagnava ogni suo passo senza mai riuscire a divenire concreta.

Hikaru aveva ragione, e per questo lo odiava.

Quell’amore l’aveva distrutto, gli aveva tolto l’amor proprio e la dignità.

Non c’era più un Inoo Kei, c’era solo l’involucro di un ragazzo che passava la propria esistenza ad aspettare qualcosa che non sarebbe arrivato mai, vivendo solo in funzione dei gesti di qualcun altro, gesti che non erano mai rivolti a lui.

Non voleva continuare così. Non voleva andare avanti su quella strada, aspettando anche per l’eternità che Yabu gli mostrasse quella parte di sé che non gli sarebbe mai appartenuta.

Ad un certo punto doveva rendersi conto che alcune persone potevano anche stare nel suo cuore, ma non nella sua vita.

Non avrebbe mai smesso di amarlo, perché il suo cuore gli era sempre appartenuto.

Si sarebbe rassegnato invece, perché aveva ancora una vita che poteva definire sua, era tutto quello che gli era rimasto, e non voleva rimanere inerme in attesa che un sogno gli portasse via anche quella.

Nella sua mente, diede l’addio a Kota.

Gli fece male. Come se fosse morto qualcuno, come se per lui fosse un lutto, come se non fosse più stato in grado di vederlo davvero, pur continuando ad averlo sempre vicino.

E insieme a lui, diede l’addio ad una parte di sé, morta anch’essa con l’Inoo Kei che aveva sempre lottato per quell’amore.

Sentì il volto umido, e cominciò a piangere quasi senza rendersene conto.

Piangeva quella morte, perché non sapeva come sarebbe andato avanti d’ora in poi.

Hikaru aveva ragione.

Amava e non riceveva in cambio lo stesso amore.

Non avrebbe mai conosciuto la felicità.


End file.
